


Beg and Obey

by missydawnx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missydawnx/pseuds/missydawnx
Summary: Написано по артам к сцене из серии "В пути" первого сезона.





	Beg and Obey

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beg and Obey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728035) by [procrastiwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastiwriter/pseuds/procrastiwriter). 



> Арты:  
> http://sleepy-moans.tumblr.com/post/163825597439/free-him-pt-1  
> https://all-homo-bro.tumblr.com/post/163870946787
> 
> Также вы можете прочитать данную работу на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7261333

Лэнс был рад увидеть летящего к нему Красного льва. Он надеялся, что Кит просто валял дурака, когда сказал о том, что связь прерывалась.

Он был уверен, что остальные, вопреки всему, найдут его, но он не хотел терять много времени. Быть обманутым и привязанным к дереву двуличной инопланетянкой довольно-таки унизительно. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь пришел и увидел его таким.

Лев приземлился рядом с ним, и Кит вышел. Лэнс был рад тому, что Кит отозвался на его просьбу и прилетел освободить его. Но потом он заметил кое-что на его лице. Сперва его улыбка была успокаивающей, словно Кит был рад видеть, что с Лэнсом все в порядке, но когда он пригляделся получше, то заметил, что она выглядела более… коварной? Лэнс не хотел верить своим объяснениям.

— Эй, Кит, — взволнованно сказал он, — Спасибо, что вернулся за мной.

—  Без проблем, — он пожал плечами, — Итак… Что именно здесь произошло?

Лэнс сообщил минимум подробностей и избегал взгляда Кита. К концу истории красный паладин фыркнул.

— Ты же знаешь, что заслужил это, верно? — он задумался, наклонившись к паладину с насмешливым выражением.

Лэнс покраснел от стыда.

— Да… — пробормотал он, — А теперь освободи меня, пожалуйста.

— Хмм, — призадумался Кит, — Не знаю… Мне кажется, тебе стоит… _попросить_ чуть лучше, — он растрепал волосы синего паладина и сполз по дереву, сцепив руки за головой в беззаботном жесте.

Лэнс, должно быть, повредил слух; черта с два Кит бы взял и произнес эти слова.

— Ч-что за КВИЗНАК, Кит?!

Красный паладин расслабился.

— Ты слышал меня. Не торопись. Я могу сидеть тут хоть весь день.

Лэнс фыркнул, раздраженно сползая вниз по дереву. В конце концов, он извинился за причиненное остальным беспокойство и за то, что повелся на обман и оказался привязан к дереву. Он снова поблагодарил Кита за то, что тот вернулся за ним, а потом состроил ему самые большие щенячьи глазки, на которые только был способен, но Кит и не собирался двигаться с места. Лэнс вздохнул, признавая свое поражение.

— Я просто… Что ты хочешь?

Кит двусмысленно посмотрел на Лэнса и ухмыльнулся. Затем его взгляд скользнул по телу, и он откровенно пялился на изгибы Лэнса. Лэнс покраснел и посмотрел через плечо на свою спину.

— Ч-что? Там грязь?

— Нет, все хорошо. Я лишь… Ты выглядишь довольным, — хмыкнул он.

— А? — синий паладин покраснел до кончиков ушей и икнул, — Ты думаешь, мне это нра-  
Вдруг Кит подался вперед и наклонился к Лэнсу, утягивая парня в страстный поцелуй. Лэнс застыл от внезапных действий парня, но быстро расслабился, и румянец вернулся на его щеки.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты… _попросил_ , — отстранившись, повторил Кит.

Лэнс надрывисто и горячо дышал в лицо красного паладина, когда он заговорил.

— П-пожалуйста? Пожалуйста, отвяжи меня, Кит. Я буду хорошим… И сделаю все, что ты скажешь, — он не понял, когда это случилось, но он впал в оцепенение.

— Вставай, — приказал Кит.

Лэнс подчинился и покраснел от мягкого голоса Кита. Потом Кит встал за его спиной и надавил рукой на поясницу Лэнса.

— Не волнуйся. Я солгал, когда сказал, что твоя задница чистая, — признался Кит, очищая его от вымышленного мусора. Не было там никакой грязи.

Лэнс поднял одну бровь и посмотрел через плечо, покраснев сильнее прежнего, увидев коварный вид Кита. Он уверен, что это была галлюцинация; должно быть, он ударился головой и, в конце концов, потерял сознание, а сейчас ему вот это все снится. Не может быть, чтобы Кит считал зад Лэнса привлекательным.

— К-кит, пожалуйста… Прекрати. Просто освободи меня, пожалуйста, — умолял синий паладин.

— Куда спешить? Кроме нас тут никого. Никто не увидит тебя таким, — Кит приблизился к уху Лэнса, добавив, — Только я…

Его нежный голос и горячее дыхание вызывало дрожь во всем теле синего паладина.  
Он ненавидел все эти… поддразнивания, так? Лэнс не знал, как это назвать, но тогда он ненавидел каждую секунду. Но при этом он хотел большего. Он просто хотел, чтобы Кит освободил его чертовы руки и сделал то, что давно хотел. Быстрее, пока их никто не заметил!

В своем темпе Кит, в конце концов, разорвал провод, связывавший запястья Лэнса вместе, и вернул ему шлем перед тем, как они вернулись в красного льва. Кит шел рядом с Лэнсом, положив свою руку ему на поясницу. Очевидно, что Кит хотел чего-то, но Лэнс хотел выразить благодарность перед тем, как позволит красному паладину завладеть собой.

— Я закончу начатое, как только мы вернемся в замок, — прошептал Кит, когда они зашли в кабину. Потом он надел шлем и направился к креслу.

Но Лэнс не собирался его так быстро отпускать. Он схватил Кита за воротник его доспехов и повалил его на кресло, после чего снял с себя шлем, отбросил его в сторону и опустился на колени, широко расставив ноги Кита. Красный паладин был ошарашен.

— Меняемся местами? — он снова задумался.

— Заткнись, — Лэнс чуть не зарычал, пока искал способ показать нарастающее возбуждение Кита. Красный паладин помог ему и стянул часть доспехов. Лэнс поднял глаза и хитро взглянул на него.

Кит собрал волосы Лэнса в кулак.

— Приступай.

Лэнс вздрогнул, но широко улыбнулся, когда он напевал «Да, сэр». Горячий румянец залил его щеки. Ему не нужно было тратить время, чтобы довести Кита до готовности; когда он опустил свой взгляд вниз, он был уже там. Лэнс провел языком по всей длине Кита и целовал головку снова и снова, пока тот не смог не сдержать стон. Кит быстро хлопнул себя по рту, вспомнив, что он до сих пор в шлеме.

— Не очень весело, когда тебя дразнят, правда? — Лэнс задумчиво подмигнул.

— Кит, все в порядке? — в тот же момент спросил Широ по внутренней связи.

— Д-да… Все в порядке… У меня трудности с… Снимаю наручники.

Лэнс хихикнул и лизнул Кита еще раз.

— Я понимаю… ‘Проблемы’, — он попытался подавить смех.

Кит вышел из себя, когда он практически сорвал с себя шлем и отбросил его в сторону.

— Довольно, — зарычал он, снова схватив Лэнса за волосы, — Возьми его в рот. Сейчас же.

На этот раз Лэнс застонал, когда Кит схватил его за волосы, и, не колеблясь, взял его в рот, когда он сказал ему сделать это. Он прижал свой язык к стволу Кита и позволил горячей слюне течь по его подбородку, пока он двигал головой в размеренном темпе.

Как только он почувствовал, что Кит сильнее сжал его волосы, он начал двигаться быстрее и сосать активнее. Красный паладин чуть не задохнулся, но не сказал ему замедлиться или остановиться. Было слишком хорошо.

Лэнс снова поднял глаза и увидел красное лицо Кита, с губ которого стекали слюни. Он гордился своей работой и, разумеется, собирался продолжить, когда Кит потянул его голову назад. Его рот выпустил член с характерным шлепком.

— Не можешь больше, да? — усмехнулся Лэнс.

— Заткнись… — невнятно сказал Кит, встал с кресла и, схватив Лэнса за руку, толкнул его на кресло. Он поднял его ногу и наклонился над синим паладином, а потом прошептал в изумлении, — Давай сюда свою задницу.

Лэнс застонал, когда Кит потерся о него и сделал, как ему велели, спуская нижнюю часть своего костюма и показывая то, что так желал Кит. Меж тем Кит снял перчатки и проникнул пальцами в рот Лэнса, чтобы смочить их. Когда пульсация стала невыносимой, Кит прижал Лэнса и растягивал его проход пальцами так сильно и так быстро, как только мог, прежде чем начал скользить в нем.

Лэнс, словно собака, пускал слюни на кресло пилота, пока Кит надавливал на его спину, скользил внутрь и выходил, сначала пальцами, а позже членом. Сперва было чертовски больно, но Лэнс быстро расслабился, как и в прошлый раз, позволяя Киту войти. Движение было настолько прекрасным, что Лэнсу казалось, будто он во сне.

Кит склонился над Лэнсом, когда был близок, обнял его за талию, прижимал к себе и дышал ему в шею. Лэнс позволил хриплым стонам вырваться из его горла, когда Кит толкался в него быстрее и глубже. Лэнс пытался сдерживаться, как только мог, чтобы не испачкать кресло, но сейчас чистота волновала Лэнса в последнюю очередь. Он не мог сдержаться, когда Кит делал последние толчки, покусывая и скуля в изгиб его шеи.


End file.
